


Radio Silence

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Going for a Drive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: "Where are we going, Bokuto?"At the sound of the steel in Keiji's voice, Bokuto looks over from the driver's side with a scrunched up face; It kinda fits with how scrunched his insides feel right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, I wrote this hoping to cheer [silvercistern](http://silvercistern.tumblr.com/) up a little
> 
> sorry about any typos, i wrote it really fast

" _Where are we going, Bokuto_?"

At the sound of the steel in Keiji's voice, Bokuto looks over from the driver's side with a scrunched up face; It kinda fits with how scrunched his insides feel right now. 

"Aaaah, Keijiii. I know you're mad, but why you gotta call me that? We've been dating for, like, ever."

Keiji huffs in the direction of the window he looks out, but if Bokuto dared to make a comment, he'd definitely deny doing it. 

"You're right, Koutarou, I apologize. You're not the one I'm angry with."

"Well, you wanna tell me who you _are_ angry with?"

His question is only met with the _shhiisshh_ of the air going by outside the car. 

Bokuto fights a pout. He reminds himself that it's not about Keiji not trusting him, they've been together too long for that. This probably has absolutely nothing to do with Bokuto at all. 

It still hurts, though.

The ride along the highway lasts in silence for as long as five minutes. 

"Koutarou, please, just turn on your insufferable music so I have something to listen to other than my own thoughts."

Bokuto reaches over to turn the radio on, grumbling, "Its not insufferable..." even as a woman with a high, narrow voice sings out from the speakers, almost covered by obnoxious levels of bass. 

Keiji turns from the window to look at him for a long moment. Its his usual narrowed eye look, but when Bokuto glances over, its to see exasperation and...weariness?... on his face. Before he can look again, Keiji has turned back to the window. 

The car ride continues. 

Bokuto has an internal debate. 

This is a  _really good_ song. Is he allowed to sing to it? Keiji isn't mad at him right _now_ , but will he be if Bokuto starts singing? It's such a _good_ song, and it'll be over soon! Maybe....he can hum??

He checks Keiji's face before starting to hum quietly. 

Which, you know, isn't all that quiet. 

But Keiji doesn't turn, doesn't even seem to react, so it must be okay. 

Of course, pretty soon, Bokuto is singing, and then basically shouting vaguely to the tune of the song, but still Keiji stares out the window. 

And Bokuto doesn't want to brag or anything, but he's pretty sure that Keiji's shoulders are more relaxed next time he looks, his expression less pinched.

After a while longer, he speaks, calmer this time. 

"Koutarou. We've been driving for over half an hour, away from our home, at 11 o'clock at night. _Where_ are we going?"

There's a crash somewhere in the back of Bokuto's mind and he winces. "For a drive?"

The sound of the radio is suddenly amplified. Keiji's head evenly pivots to look him dead in the eye. Bokuto has trouble looking back at the road.  

Oh, ok, yeah. Yep. Keiji is definitely not happy with him now. 

His voice begins smooth as silk, carrying into something deadly. "Are you telling me that we are getting close to 45 mins away from home, with at least that long to get back, at 11 at night, when I have to be up at 6:30 in the  _fucking_ morning?"

"Uuhhmm..." Bokuto's grip shifts on the steering wheel, avoiding looking at the passenger seat now. 

" _Koutarou, why_ did you thi–" Keiji halts, bringing his hand to rest across his brow, elbow cushioned on the armrest. His voice drifts out from beneath his lowered face. "Just– Please, Koutarou, just turn around, and let's go home."

"But, Kei–"

" _Please,_ Koutarou, I'm _tired_. I'm  _upset,_ and I just want to _sleep_."

Bokuto frowns, then glares at the road, frustrated. "Fine."

At the next exit, Bokuto swerves off the highway. He slams to a stop at the intersection with the other road. He guns it onto the new road. He jerks around to get back on the on ramp. 

Keiji sighs, but doesn't comment, looking out the window once more. 

With the radio the only sound in the car, Bokuto doesn't feel like singing anymore. 

They've gone about twenty minutes back, when Bokuto feels a nudge on his upper arm. He looks down to see Keiji offering his open hand, even as he looks away. 

Feeling petty, Bokuto ignores it. 

For about two seconds; then he grabs it tight and lets their hands rest between them.

"Koutarou, what did you hope to accomplish by driving us out in the middle of the night to nowhere in particular?"

This time it's Bokuto's turn to pause before answering. 

"I didn't know what else to do."

Keiji's eyes are on him now. 

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't know what else to do, Keiji." Bokuto releases the wheal with one hand to rub his face briefly. "You were...you  _are_ upset, and you came home, and you....you wouldn't talk about it. You _always_ talk or rant or, or  _something,_ but this time you didn't. You didn't want to talk _at all_ and– and I didn't know what else to _do_."

Bokuto looks over to make eye contact for a moment as he continues at the softest level his voice will go. 

"Keiji...you always know what to do when I'm upset. And I thought, after all this time, I'd figured you out, too, but today...I didn't know."

At Bokuto's next glance Keiji looks to have shifted to confusion over anger, but he also looks exhausted. It makes Bokuto feel horrible about bringing him out here.

"So you decided a midnight car ride was the best plan...how exactly?"

Bokuto mumbles his answer.

"What?" The edge creeps back into Keiji's voice.

Bokuto mumbles just the slightest bit louder. "Kuroo...he says they go out for car rides sometimes, park on a deserted road and talk it out..."

"But...we're not fighting."

Bokuto throws the one arm up in the air. "How was I supposed to know? You didn't  _say_ anything." A feeling of disappointment floods him abruptly, and he suddenly feels like crying. His eyes sting, and his whole face feels heavy.

"Koutarou."

"What." Bokuto says thickly. 

"Please pull the car over."

"What?" He blinks away the tears. 

"Please pull the car over. I don't want us to get in an accident because you're crying while driving."

"Ok.."

Bokuto pulls off and turns the car off while he's at it. He's sick of the radio.

"Kou."

Bokuto doesn't respond. He looks down at his hands in his lap. 

A hand reaches into his vision, and pulls somewhat roughly at his chin, forcing him to look up. Keiji is frowning at him, leaning most of the way across the console between them.

Bokuto goes to pull away, but Keiji grabs both sides of his face firmly and leans in. Bokuto can't resist. 

Their lips meet solidly, but immediately pull back into little wisps of contact. Keiji's hold on his cheeks gentles and he caresses Bokuto's cheekbones with his thumbs, fingers curling under his jaw. 

Bokuto's tears fall. How did this become about him? Damn it, Keiji was the one who was upset. Bokuto needs to remember that. He reaches his own hands up awkwardly from where he's sitting to grab the back of Keiji's head. He coaxes Keiji into a little more pressure, tilting his head to the best angle, and focuses on worshiping Keiji's lips. 

Keiji pulls back, breathing a little thick, and rests his forehead on Bokuto's.

"I didn't want to talk because I was humiliated."

Bokuto, also breathing heavier than usual, is sure that Keiji can feel the muscles in his forehead move when he frowns. 

"Today, at work, there was a question asked, and I...was half asleep when they asked. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. But they asked this question directly at me. And I, of course, had no idea what they were talking about, but I answered what I _thought_ was correct." Keiji takes a deep breath, nuzzling down to rest his head against Bokuto's shoulder and Bokuto cradled it there. "It...wasn't. It wasn't even in the right ballpark, it was entirely off, nowhere near what they were talking about."

Bokuto rubs his hand up and down the part of Keiji's back that he can reach. 

"I just...didn't speak the rest of the time I was there. They didn't ask me any more questions, either. It didn't matter, though, the damage was done. I just felt so...stupid, and I didn't want to relive it to tell you."

The guilt in Bokuto's stomach grows, making it painful. 

"I'm sorry, Keiji."

"Its fine, there's nothing you could have done."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry for making you relive it."

Keiji pulls away to sit up straight again in his own seat. "I accept your apology, but," he makes sure Bokuto is looking him in the eye when he says, "I want you to know that I would have told you. Maybe not right away, but I would have told you without you trying to force it out. I just needed some time." The corner of his mouth twitches. "And some  _sleep."_

The attempt at humor tells Bokuto that he really is forgiven and he reluctantly gives a half smile, drawing out, "Ok, okaay I've got it, Keeeiji. You want to sleep. One bed coming up." Bokuto quickly pulls back out onto the highway and heads home. 

Bokuto leaves the radio on on the way home, gradually working up to his usual yelling to the tune. Akaashi dozes off against the window with the hint of a fond smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think they went home and cuddled and maybe Akaashi went to work the next day cuz he's no quitter, but hopefully Bokuto made him dinner or something the next night and they went to bed early
> 
> find me on tumblr: fxvixen


End file.
